Shadow the hedgehog
Shadow the hedgehog is a black anthromorphic hedgehog made 50 years ago by Professor Gerald Robotnik. He has red stripes on his spines and legs, and has a white chest-puff. He is the rival of Sonic the hedgehog and team mates with Rouge the bat and E-123 Omega. Concept and creation :Shadow's concept and name was kept under wraps from the public and was intended to stay that way until the game's release. However, toy line Resaurus leaked information about "Shadow" and "Rouge" toys. His original name was Terios, meaning "reflection of". History Sonic Adventure 2 :Dr. Eggman is looking for Professor Gerald Robotnik's greatest creation, and finds Shadow. At first, he mistakes the hedgehog for his look-alike, Sonic the hedgehog. Upon realization of his mistake, Shadow offers to prove himself by attacking a security robot. Impressed, the doctor conceeds that this is, indeed, his grandfather's weapon. Shadow tells the doctor to bring him more Chaos Emeralds and meet him in the Space Colony Ark and he will grant him a wish. He then leaves a befuddled Eggman to understand. Soon, Shadow sets out to find more Chaos Emeralds, and in the process, Sonic is blamed for his crimes. When stealing a Chaos Emerald, he has a flashback of why he is doing this. 50 years ago, the military broke into the Ark to shut it down, and they chased Shadow and his good friend, Maria Robotnik. She shoved him into a space pod as she was shot, and told him to do it for him, to seek revenge on the humans that took her away. Soon, Shadow gets his Chaos Emerald and meets Sonic for the first time, but he quickly Chaos Controls away to leave the military to wrongly apprehend the blue hedgehog. Soon, Eggman and Shadow team up with Rouge the bat, a skilled jewel thief. She brings with her an Emerald and promises to find more. The trio set out to find more, and go to Prison Island. They plan to take the Emeralds and blow up the island. Shadow, yet again, gets mistaken for Sonic, but this time it is by Amy Rose. The plan goes wrong somehow, and Rouge asks for Shadow to help her. He races through the jungle to apprehend her and the Chaos Emeralds. Soon, Shadow meets up with Sonic. The two battle until Eggman tells Shadow to hurry up. He finds Rouge stuck and Chaos Controls them away right before the bomb goes off. Sonic Heroes In sonic heroes shadow is a speed type and is the leader of team dark with the two other characters Rouge The Bat and E123-Omega Sonic the hedgehog (2006) content goes here Sonic and the Secret Rings content goes here Sonic Unleashed content goes here Sonic and the Black Knight content goes here Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity content goes here Sonic Colors content goes here Sonic Free Riders content goes here Sonic Generations content goes here Category:Characters Category:Speed type Category:Males Category:Team Dark Category:Anti heroes